


intruder

by grossgirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Reiner Braun, Creampie, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Home Invasion, M/M, Mentions of Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Spanking, To Be Edited, its not as bad as it sounds i promise, slight gun kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossgirl/pseuds/grossgirl
Summary: Reiner arrives home after a night out, quite drunk. He’s not alone in his home
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184





	intruder

**Author's Note:**

> this is a weird one but it was kinda fun write. bottom reiner is the superior reiner. 
> 
> hope everyone enjoys. be back tomorrow to make some edits

“Thank you!” he screamed out as he watched his Uber driver ride away, waving with too much enthusiasm and not enough embarrassment. The driver, which Bertholdt had called, had a smile on her face as she drove away from the charmingly drunk man.

Reiner was drunk. Not _black out,_ _I’m not going to remember this_ type of drunk but the man was definitely not tipsy either. It was especially apparent as he was essentially trampling towards his house, almost tripping and hitting his head on the door.

He really shouldn’t have challenged Annie to a shot contest. He didn’t even win at the end of it and Porco was never going let him live it down, Annie perfectly stoic with him having to throw up in the bathroom. Now thinking about it, he really shouldn’t have been out at all. He had work tomorrow and the gym manager is going to give him major heat for coming into work hung over. And late, his car still being at the bar.

The blonde dug his hand into his back pocket, searching for his keys. Hearing the jingle of them against some spare change, he pulled them out. After about five minutes of going through each key to find the house one, he gripped the silver key and pushed into the keyhole to twist...only it didn’t.

Reiner frowned, twisting the doorknob to find the the door was open. A bad habit he had from living at home. His drunk mind didn’t think much of it, only muttering to himself, “Gotta stop doing that.”

Opening the door, he threw his keys into the bowl next to it. He kicked of his shoes and pulled his jacket off his shoulders, letting them sit on the floor in front of the doorway. He’d clean it tomorrow.

As he walked up his stairs, he had unbuckled his jeans, pulling off his pants. Just deciding to leave a trail of clothing behind him. By the time he was in his room he was just in his boxers and a grey t-shirt.

Reiner let himself fall into the soft mattress, sighing as he let the soft blankets consume him. Ironically, he found the best thing about night outs is finally relaxing in bed when they’re over. He’d usually let himself quickly go to sleep, waiting for the ache of the next morning but tonight ended up being different.

“Well aren’t you a treat,” the low voice spoke. Reiner’s eyes snapped open.

Before he could react, there was someone on top of him, pushing him deeper into the cushions. He struggled as much as he could, but his mind was still fuzzy from the alcohol and body felt too weak to fight. The assailant, a man from what he can tell, had successfully pulled his arms behind his back. He heard the jingle of a belt, sending his heart racing, then feeling leather tighten harshly against his wrist.

There was the sound of just heavy breathing for a while as both him and the man just stayed still. Reiner attempted to move again but the he felt something metal and heavy against the back to his head. The man spoke again, “If you try anything, I’ll blow your brains out right here.”

Reiner stayed frozen, his only movement being his heavy, fear filled breaths. He turned his head back and tried to focus on the figure that was behind him. The alcohol in his system did not help at all. All that he could make out was a dark mask figure and a pair of pretty, bright, ocean green eyes.

The green eyed man started moving again. Reiner felt his heart jump as he started pushing his thighs apart, then gripping his hips and pulling him back into his lap. There Reiner was head in his mattress, on his knees and ass in the lap of this home invader.

His face was red and he felt the tears in his eyes. He heard the man hum as he had smoothed over his backside, then gripping his cheeks through his boxers with both hands. The blonde yelped.

“Been watching you for while,” he mused, massaging him and Reiner had to bite his lip as to not moan, “You and this gorgeous ass.”

He shivered at the intent of the mans words. He wanted to struggle, to try move but he knew he wouldn’t get away. Even the adrenaline in his body couldn’t battle the the amount of vodka in his system. Damn Annie and her unusual intolerance. And damn himself for getting hard in this situation, only praying the man didn’t feel his hardening cock.

But he did, of course he fucking did and started grind up against it with his own, noticeable bulge. He could hear him sigh out, “Fuuuuck, didn’t know you were a slut too. What, Braun? Not getting enough cock in this fat ass of yours.”

This time, Reiner spoke up, “Shut up.”

The man then stopped grinding, and after a moment started pulling down his boxers to reveal the round bottom beneath them. Reiner just accepted what was coming, that he was gonna get a dry cock up his asshole, until he felt a stinging slap on it. He yelped out at the sharp pain, turning his head back again to see the mans hand being raised for another slap.

“Love guys like you,” he rubbed over one over the light pink spot, only to slap it again, “Guys who don’t even know they’re cum dumps until they’re shown. A good spanking will show you.”

The intruder continued to reign various spanks on him. Some were harder then others. Sometimes he’d slap one spot a few times in a row which added an extra burn. Other times he’d sooth the spot and Reiner unconsciously pushed into it. To the mans pleasure.

The result was his perky bottom being a sensitive, rosy red mess of the mans hand prints. The man hummed at his handiwork, giving him a more gentle massage. Before gripping his ass and spreading his cheeks out to reveal his hole.

“Such a pretty little thing,” he let a bit of hot drool leak out onto his crack to drip onto his asshole, “Can’t wait to stuff it full.”

“No, please don’t,” Reiner begged, looking at the man with teary eyes. But that just seemed to rile him up even more.

The blonde was flipped onto his back, much to his arms discomfort, pulling his boxers off completely and spreading his thick thighs. He was able to get a better view of the man and his build. He was lean and thin, seemingly shorter than Reiner. The mask that covered his identity showeda bit of light tan skin around his green eyes. The lovely green eyes that were looking down at his hard cock.

“For a guy about to be raped,” he chuckled darkly, causing him shiver, “You’re really into this. You’re leaking.”

He gripped his cock and started stroking it. Reiner bit back a moan, attempting to kick him off. But the man clicked his tongue and pulled the gun from his back with his other hand and pointed it and Reiner again, “Ah! What did I say? Wanna live or am I gonna be fucking your corpse?”

Reiner, deciding to take more of a stance, stared down the barrel, “You fuck corpses often, prick?”

He stared at Reiner for a good moment, before leaning down and whispering hotly in his ear, “Nah, they get cold before I’m done with them.”

When he pulled back up, he trailed the gun down to Reiner’s chest to his stomach, cocking the gun. The blondes started breathing heavily again.

“Could always shoot you in the stomach,” Reiner could tell he grinning at his feared breath, “Kill you slower and I could fuck you till you die.”

Tears started to run heavily down Reiner’s red cheeks. The intruder continued, “No? Good. It’s way too messy anyway.”

Throughout this back and forth, he was still stroking Reiner’s still hard cock, which was now pulsating in his gloved hand and leaking precum. The man whistled at him, lifting his mask up to reveal a pair of plush lips stretched into a fanged grin.

“Ruining my gloves,” he said, leaning down, “Wonder what it tastes like.”

“N-No, don’t so this.”

Reiner moaned loudly when he wrapped his soft lips around the head of his cock, sucking softly and tasting the precum that was drooling from the tip. After lightly lapping at the light liquid, moaning at it’s taste, he took a deep breath and pushed the cock down his throat.

Reiner’s back arched as the man continued to bob his head a deepthroat his cock. The blonde was by no means small and this man was doing better than most would with his size. By the time the man pulled off he was a moaning mess.

He kissed over the cock, stroking and spitting and worshipping it,making sure every part of it was wet. Eventually his hand would let go of the cock, and the kisses would lead down to his balls. He began sucking and kissing his sac messily, moaning against them which caused Reiner to moan back. The blonde was so distracted by the expert mouth on his cock he didn’t hear the sound of a lid being opened.

He groaned when he felt one finger breach his as suddenly, the stretch of it burning so right. The intruder pushed his lubed middle finger in and out, smirking at him, “Be a good little whore and let me prep you. Rather not stick my cock in hear dry.”

He pushed one of Reiner’s thighs up, kissing the sensitive skin as he continued to thrust the finger into him. After a few minutes he pushed a second finger, his index, and began to scissor the tight cavern. When Reiner jolted after he found his prostate, he crooked his finger up and began abusing the spot. By this time he was thrusting his three fingers into him, stretching the blonde wide for what he assumed would be his cock.

He continued to finger Reiner open until he was able to stretch out for fingers inside him. He couldn’t help but cry out at the loss when his pulled his fingers out. He thrusted his hips without even thinking, only thoughts were about him getting filled.

“Aww don’t worry,” the man cooed, brushing his fingers against his cheek, “Won’t be empty for long. Gonna fill you up so much.”

Reiner turned his head away, ashamed of himself for even considering giving in. His thrusting stopped but the intruders didn’t, grinding his still clothed cock against his bare ass. He could hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down before feeling the wet slap of his cock against Reiner’s. He turned, eyes widened at the large cock that was pressed against his. It was about his size, maybe a bit shorter but so much thicker.

Reiner swallowed, before stuttering out, “M-Maybe you should prep me more.”

“Oh, now you want more,” he laughed, smacking his cock on Reiner’s wet and lubed hole. He looked to be mulling it over before saying, “Nope. Want you to feel this tomorrow.”

Reiner attempted to protest as the man pushed his legs back farther but instead let out a groan when he started pushing his cock inside. The man groaned along with him as the tight heat enveloped his cock, gripping him perfectly, “So fucking tight.”

Reiner gripped the sheets behind his back and sobbed as the cock stretched his insides. It was bigger than anything he ever took, and he just kept going.

When he finally bottomed out inside him, Reiner’s eyes were in the back of his skull due to how full he felt. The invader moaned as he ran his hands up and down the blondes thighs, before gripping his hips, “Gonna breed your ass so full. Dump all my cum inside you. Ruin you for everyone else.”

He started thrusting into him forcibly, rough grunting with each one. Reiner cried out with each slam of his hips, tears streaming down his face as the man continued to fuck him so good. Better then anyone ever could. He could feel the heavy balls of his assaulter slap against his ass. Could feel how much cum was inside them.

“Mmmh, so good,” the intruder continued to fuck him roughly, “Such a tight ass. Can’t get enough.”

Then Reiner yelled out as he felt the cock hit prostate. His attempt at playing it off ended up failing as he slightly angled his hips to hit that spot dead on. He could feel his ass tighten around the thick cock.

His knees were placed on the mans shoulders, pushing forward and basically folding him in half. In his ear, he huffed harshly, “Thats it, milk my fucking cock.”

Reiner knew he was about to come. Could feel the pressure building up in his stomach and was about his shoot his load.

“Cumming,” he sobbed, “P-Please, my cock-!”

“No,” the intruder growled, staring down at him with such an intense gaze, “You’re gonna cum on my cock. Just my cock.”

The blonde protested, “Eren, I can’t do i-!”

Eren interrupted him, “Shut the fuck up and cum on my cock. Now!”

And at that, Reiner was screaming out and cumming hard, crying in relief and pleasure. His cock shot his warm cum onto his chest and shirt as his ass continued to squeeze and milk Eren’s cock for all it could give him. Begging to be filled by his seed.

Eren continued to thrust into his tight heat, before groaning himself and emptying his balls, cumming inside his ass. Reiner moaned softly as he felt the hot cum fill up his insides, painting his walls white. And his partner continued to thrust into him until he had nothing left give.

Eren finally pulled the mask off completely, then began lovingly kissing his husband. Reiner mewled into the kiss, letting Eren take the lead as his tongue claimed his mouth, thrusting in lazily. After a few minutes of the two making out, Eren pulled away slowly. He gave the blonde a few soft kisses down his jaw before pushing back.

Eren let Reiner’s knees fall off of his shoulders into a spread position. He savoured the sight of the blondes spent cock and ass leaking with his semen, ignoring his cock twitching in interest again.

“How are you doing?” he asked, but from the dopey smile on Reiner’s flushed face he already knew the answer.

The blondes eyes focused on his, “Fine. Great. Perfect.”

“Good,” lay down next to him, giving him another short kiss, “Gotta get you cleaned though.”

The he heard a particularly loud and recognisable snore.

“Oi, Reiner!”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated


End file.
